Moments
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: I was distracted for a while with the *Rockstar* thing. I began to believe that Tarika is not happy. But all confutions are cleared and back to *Abhirika*


**Author's Note :** "Romance" is not my thing but still here is something...I know not too good but tried my best. Hope you like it.

* * *

**|::| Moments|::|**

She was standing in front of the mirror and was preparing to go to sleep. All of a sudden she felt a pull from back and before she could understand anything he put his hands on the both sides of her. He was glaring at her which made her very nervous and averted her eyes. He moved a little closer to her. She began to breath heavily. He moved his face even more closer. His face touched her's and she shivered and closed her eyes.

"Uss din kehne ka mauka nahi mila tha. Aaj keh raha hoon. Mujhe tumse pyaar hai", he said, holding her hands and pressing them slightly against the wall.

She smiled, blushed and whispered,"Mujhe bhi".

"Tumhe bhi kya?" he wanted to know in a mischievous tone. "Mujhe bhi aa..aap se p..p..pyaar hai",she again spoke out, stammering. Abhijit was getting more closer and all of a sudden she pushed him and got out of his grip, giggling. He ran behind her and she slipped and bumped into him and both of them fell on the bed. He slowly touched her hands and entwined his fingers with her's.

Sunlight streamed in through the glass of the window and fall on her face. She frowned in her sleep and rolled over onto her side. She got up and while leaving bed she felt her saree was stuck somewhere. She turned her face to see where it was stuck and found Abhijit's hand was holding it. A blushing smile curved on her lips and she leaned to take out her saree's corner from is grip.

Finally she was in the washroom. Looking at the mirror and smiling herself. After about ten or fifteen minutes later she came out and went to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. Till then Abhijit also woke up and had taken came across the hall to the kitchen and found her. She almost finished preparing breakfast and was about to serve it.

Seeing him she gave a blushing smile and Abhijit leaned his back against the wall and kept looking at her. Thinking about last night, smiling himself. At the dining table both of them said nothing but their silence kept saying many thing they couldn't say. After breakfast they left their house and headed towards forensic lab and CID bureau.

**|/|/|/|**

They were sitting at the terrace. It was a full moon night and both of them were enjoying it a lot. They were sitting in both corners of the swing and had a little distance between them. Suddenly she felt Abhijit put his hand softly on her's, she turned her face towards him. In the mixture of light and shade she found him glaring at her. She lowered her chin. All of a sudden she felt a hand, very loosely touched her - much like caressing, his hand touched her cheek and slowly went down and touched her chin.

She felt the hand slowly moved and touched her hair. Her curls were moving cause of the gentle breeze. He put her flicks behind her ear. She suddenly felt Abhijit's both hands slowly came near her face and took her face closer to his and looked at her face. She could hear him breathing, she could even feel it. She abruptly felt shy and nervous. So she closed her eyes and with hesitation she said, "Abhijit tum kya kar rahi ho?"

"Tumhe dekh raha hoon", he replied.

"Tumne mujhe pehle kabhi nahi dekha kya?"

"Jaroor dekha hai, lekin abhi-"

"Abhi kya?"

"Abhi sab kuch alag sa lag raha hai aur-" he stopped.

"Aur?" she wanted to know.

"Aur iss chand ki roshni main tum itni acchi lag rahi ho ki main tum se apni nazar nahi hata pa raha hoon", he told her.

Suddenly she felt even more shy, she carefully took aside his hands and said in a light tone, "Iska matlab samajh rahe ho?"

"Kya?"

"Main aise acchi nahi dikhti baas chand ki roshni main hi acchi lagti hoon", she lowered her her head.

Abhijit shook his head and said,"Mere kehne ka wo matlab nahi tha".

She looked at him with the corner of her eye and smiled. "Mujhe pata hai", she looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He also put his hand around her waist and they remained sitting there.

**|/|/|/|**

The door was half opened. They were looking at each other blink-less. Her hands were on his chest and he was holding her from waist. Suddenly four year old little Abhika rushed into the room. Both of them were shocked at her sudden appearance and she pushed him apart. Seeing her parents standing so close little Abhika covered her eyes with both her hands and turned around. She looked at her husband embarrassed and then walked towards their daughter. She kneeled in front of Abhika and slowly removed her hands from her eyes.

"Kuch chahiye tha aapko beta?" she asked with great affection.

The little girl nodded and replied, "Main ne apna homework kar liya...kya main abhi cartoon dekh sacti hoon?" Her lisping made both Abhijit and Tarika smile.

"Jao, mumma abhi ayi. Thik hai?"

Abhika nodded and ran with the same strength she rushed in with. Abhijit and Tarika both looked at the was she ran and smiled at each other. Tarika stood up and went near him and put her one elbow on his shoulder and her other and on his chest. He also pulled her closer by waist.

"Romance khatam karein? Humari beti bahar apni mumma papa ka wait kar rahi hai", she said.

"Haan! ab toh tumhe mujh se dur rehne ka bahana mil gaya hai. Chalo!" he said and parted her averting his eyes. She touched his face and turned it towards her and gave a smile full of love, affection and permissiveness. "Tumhe lagta hai main tumse dur jaana chati hoon?" she asked. "Aur nahi toh kya?" he replied. "Thik hai, bolo mujhe kya saja doge? Mujhe manjur hoga", she said. There was something in her voice. Abhijit looked at her and said,"Kya main tumhe saja de sacta hoon?"

"Toh ek smile de do aur chalo meri saath", she smiled and so did he. And both of them walked towards Abhika's room.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Phew! I took about two weeks to complete this story. I know it's not good enough but as I'm back to Abhirika again I thought why not writing some Romance between them.


End file.
